The Rockypuff Girls
by Charlotte Thompson
Summary: Magenta, Columbia and Janet pull a lever in the lab that transports them to Dentonsville, a town very similar to Townsville only with Rocky Horror characters. Magenta is Buttercup, Columbia is Bubbles and Janet is Blossom for the Powerpuff Buffs. I started this because Him reminds me of a more sadistic Frank. I drew the cover. Don't hate, I am not an artist.


The Rocky Puff Girls ch 1  
Magenta and Columbia were in Frank's laboratory. He had been working on a particularly messy project and therefore needed every person who could hold a sponge and was female in that lab cleaning. In this process, Magenta noticed a new lever. "Zis is new." She noticed.  
"It is." Columbia agreed. Janet was off on the side trying to find a surface that could work as a nail file. The lever had the acronym PPG above it.  
Janet came over and asked "Do either of you have a nail file? I want to be able to say I was doing something."  
Magenta smiled and pulled the switch. Before their eyes, the world became flat and pretty cheaply drawn in animation.  
"The City of Dentonsville." A voice announced.  
Magenta looked at herself in the mirror. "How did everyzing get so flat?"  
"Well, I am still really pretty so I don't care." Janet answered.  
"I look adorable in 2D!" Columbia exclaimed gleefully. When she jumped, she stayed there awhile. "I can stay in air!" She noticed. She tried moving. "I can fly!"  
Magenta smiled. She always wanted heat vision so she focused on a piece of paper and burned a huge hole in it.  
Janet blew and the floor became ice. Magenta focused on the ice and melted it.  
Dr. Scott came in a geometric 2D version. "There are my three favorite girls! Ve need your help. A monster is taking over Dentonsville!"  
"We are three kids. What are we supposed to do?" Janet asked.  
"Vell you have superpowers." Dr. Scott noted.  
Magenta smiled "Lets kick some monster..."  
"Magenta, we need to pick a leader first. Someone who is bossy." Columbia suggested.  
"Me." Magenta suggested "Now lets GO!"  
"No, we are going to have a fair and balanced decision." Janet pointed out.  
The hotline rang. "How about whoever gets to the phone first is leader?" Columbia suggested. Magenta and Janet agreed, too seething with rivalry to recognize the game was rigged. Columbia stood right next to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"  
"This is the mayor. A monster is destroying Dentonsville." Rocky answered. "The sword of Damocles is hanging over our heads! Go find out what it is and stop it!" He exclaimed.  
"Alright Mayor." Columbia said, putting the phone down. "Come on girls!" She exclaimed.  
Dr. Scott yelled "You are sisters! Get along!"  
"How are we sisters?" Janet asked, scared.  
"I made you in a laboratory by accident in this world, using sugar, spice and everything nice. With a dash of Chemical X." Dr. Scott explained.  
"Accident?" All three asked  
"Accident." Dr. Scott responded. "Now go kick some monster..." They broke through the roof and couldn't hear the last word.  
While flying, which they suddenly knew how to do naturally, Columbia asked "What was that last word?"  
"I didn't hear it." Janet answered.  
"It doesn't matter. Lets kick some butt!" Magenta exclaimed.  
A giant lizard/dinosaur thing with multiple eyes was attacking Dentonsville. Magenta stared at it for a good minute or two when it literally melted.  
"Even vhen I am technically in a kindergarten I am hot." Magenta pointed out.  
"Now we are standing in monster goo." Columbia noted.  
The monster reformed as Magenta rubbed in her triumph.  
"Ha!" Janet exclaimed. "We need to work together!"  
Columbia smiled "As the leader of the Rocky Puff Girls, as I think we should be called, we should..."  
"Do something that creates a purple, red and blue streams of light and mystically kills the monster." Janet interrupted.  
"Zere is some leadership!" Magenta exclaimed, flying off with Janet.  
"Yeah you can make her the leader! I am still on top! Our theme song sounds like I am the leader!" Columbia exclaimed. She sadly flew off with them to continue making beams. Janet's plan worked. Rocky came over to them.  
Rocky handed the key to Janet with an inappropriate wink.  
"I still think we should be the Rocky Puff Girls." Columbia protested.  
Rocky smiled and nodded.  
"I like it." Magenta said, powerfully.  
Janet shrugged.  
The narrator bellowed "So for the first time the day is saved thanks to THE ROCKY PUFF GIRLS!"  
Frank smiled at the scene deviously from his cave. "Not for long." He said with a menacing chuckle.


End file.
